Melting pot
by Chibi Maakuro
Summary: Une pincée de ninjas, un soupçon d'humour et des miettes de n'importe quoi. On mélange le tout et ça donne...Un ensemble de petites histoires. Le résumé est pas terrible, venez lire quand même !
1. Chapter 1

Yo les gens ! Comment ça va ? Bon aller, aujourd'hui, les restos "Chibi Maakuro", vous propose ces mini-histoires qui ne sont pas des drabbles (trop longs) ni des One-shot (trop couts). Bref, appelez ça comme vous voulez... Comme le nom l'indique, ces historiettes sont un mélange de tout et n'importe quoi...Quoi qu'il en soit, elles ont (pour le moment) toutes un point commun : elles ont un dénouement qui se veut drôle. Je dis bien qui se veut drôle. J'entends par là que c'est foireux et sans intérêts XD Vous êtes prévenus...Passons au modalité :

Rating : K

Genre : Humor/General

Disclaimer : Si les personnages étaient à moi, Sasuke n'existerait plus.

Bref, sans plus attendre voici la première histoire de **Melting pot **by Moi. Amusez-vous bien !

**

* * *

**

**I- Le crapaud :**

« _…Et le crapaud, si laid et visqueux, se métamorphosa en un beau prince. La princesse et le prince charmant se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._ »

Sakura, en larmes, referma d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle aimait les contes de fée…Tout Konoha le savait…Chaque soir, elle se délectait à la lecture d'historiettes magiques et héroïques où, à la fin, une belle princesse finissait ses jours en compagnie de son prince charmant qu'elle aimait tant. A force de dévorer ces contes merveilleux, elle en était parvenue à ce raisonnement : si toutes les princesses, avec seulement l'aide d'un doux baiser, arrivaient à transformer d'horribles amphibiens en play-boys alors pourquoi elle, la petite Sakura Haruno, n'aurait-elle pas la capacité d'en faire autant ? Certes, elle n'était pas une princesse, sauf pour ses parents, mais elle était kunoichi. Du pareil au même. Comme dirait l'autre, le chakra, c'est magique !

Un soir de pleine lune, Sakura se rendit à un petit marais bien décidée à trouver sa grenouille afin de la métamorphoser en clone de Sasuke.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de recherche dans la boue et le froid, elle le vit enfin. Un crapaud ! Un énorme crapaud ! Une bête immonde, verdâtre, grosse avec des formes rebondies, pustuleuse et qui émettait de temps à autre de drôle de bruits. Cette chose répugnante et difforme était accroupie dans les roseaux et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Sakura jubilait. Elle l'allait l'avoir son beau ténébreux ! Même si l'idée d'embrasser l'animal la dégoûtait au plus haut point, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'élança, poussa le cri du samouraï partant aux combats et colla littéralement ses lèvres roses sur la chose. Un cri perçant et étrangement humain s'éleva dans l'obscurité, effrayant au passage des oiseaux endormis.

Ce qui était supposé être un crapaud était, en réalité, le derrière nu de Jiraiya.

Sakura aiment toujours les contes de fée…Surtout ceux qui crament dans sa cheminée.

* * *

Alors ? Comment c'était ? Je sais...Court. Tellement court que j'en ai honte moi même...Bref, n'oubliez pas l'autrice ! Des reviews s'il vous plaît. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rah lala...Petits veinards ! J'avais tellement pitié de mon première histoire que j'ai foutu plus tôt que prévu la seconde...Après tout, c'est pas en faisant son radin qu'on fidélise sa clientèle, pas vrai ? Bref, voici la deuxième histoire, c'est reparti pour les modalités :

Rating : K

Genre : Humor/General

Disclaimer : Sasuke est toujours en vie ? Oui ? Par conséquent, les personnages sont toujours pas à moi.

Aller zou ! C'est partit pour la deuxième histoire de **Melting pot **! N'oubliez pas les reviews !

**

* * *

**

**II- La cerise sur le gâteau :**

_Un saladier, de la farine, du beurre fondu, du lait et des œufs frais…Voilà tout ce qu'il faut pour confectionner un bon gâteau._

Chez les Uchiha, et quoi qu'on en dise, il y avait une tradition ancestrale : savoir faire la cuisine et concocter de bons petits plats. Depuis la nuit des temps, les membres du clan Uchiha se pliait à cette règle qu'il jugeait primordiale. Sasuke n'y faisait pas exception.

_Un saladier, de la farine, du beurre fondu, du lait et des œufs frais…Voilà tout ce qu'il faut pour confectionner un bon gâteau._

Choji, qui était comme chacun sait un grand amateur de petites douceurs, passa discrètement devant la demeure de l'Uchiha. La douce odeur de pâtisseries qui cuisaient au four, lui chatouillait les narines et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

_Un saladier, de la farine, du beurre fondu, du lait et des œufs frais…Voilà tout ce qu'il faut pour confectionner un bon gâteau._

A son grand désespoir, notre ami Choji apprit que cette splendide pièce montée, recouverte de crème et de chocolat, était destinée à Sakura. La jeune demoiselle allait bientôt fêter son treizième anniversaire. Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être un excellent cuisiner, Sasuke était un homme galant. Chose importante.

_Un saladier, de la farine, du beurre fondu, du lait et des œufs frais…Voilà tout ce qu'il faut pour confectionner un bon gâteau._

Un filet de bave coulant leur long de sa lèvre inférieure, Choji contemplait avec une envie non dissimulée la pâtisserie pendant que Sasuke se lavait les mains. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en accaparer afin de satisfaire ses besoins purement personnels, un petit détail attira son attention…

« Dis Sasuke…Ils sont bizarres ces petits points roses. »

« Normal, c'est de la mort-aux-rats. »

_Un saladier, de la farine, du beurre fondu, du lait, des œufs frais et de la mort-aux-rats…Voilà tout ce qu'il faut, pour empêcher un gros, de bouffer le bon gâteau._

* * *

P.S : Pour les anonymes : si vous voulez que je vous salue et remercie personnellement, vous avez intérêt à laisser votre adresse mail. Comme vous le savez, les réponses aux reviews sont interdites sur les chapitres. 


End file.
